1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to the sharing of device voice and data services. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of secure fee based policies to share device voice and data services.
2. Discussion
Conventionally, an individual needing to place a telephone call may use his or her personal mobile phone, a landline or an Internet based connection. If none of these options are available, the individual may resort to borrowing the mobile phone of another individual in order to place the call. Such an approach, however, may lead to a reduction in the number of minutes available to the owner of the phone, and may even result in extra usage fees being assessed on the owner.